


Love is Compromise

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [17]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17: Cyborg Rights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Compromise

“You know you don’t have to come to the rally with me.”

“Yes I do, Miko. I want to support you.”

“It’s not your place, Dataran. I understand that you mean well, but…”

“But what?”

“You’re not cyborg, you wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re right. I don’t understand what it’s like to be cyborg, and I may never understand that. But I do understand what it’s like to love someone who is cyborg. I want us to live in a world without this prejudice as much as you do. But if you really think it’s not appropriate, I won’t go.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, it's these guys!


End file.
